


Cinnamon

by Kilieit (p_3a)



Series: NaNoWriMo 2016 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/Kilieit
Summary: Two leaders manage to find something sweet about each other.





	

It had been a while now since Y'Trinity Taqa had come to be head of the Alacritious Eidolons. They were Eorzea's most prominent free company - they had been informally founded shortly after the massacre at the Waking Sands as a way of organising the survivors, and formally registered and annexed to the Scions of the Seventh Dawn upon their reinstatement a few moons later. She hadn't been the leader initially - that honour had gone to Telluric Medic, the Hellsguard who had been part of the original party of Scions who had engaged Ifrit at the Bowl of Embers. Over time, the practicalities of leadership had grated on the stony-faced chirurgeon; Trin, ever full of the energy her mother had instilled within her, had offered to take over.

She, too, had been shocked by the sheer amount of  _ paperwork _ that running a free company entailed… especially one of whom so many demands were made. After all, of the twelve current members, at least eight of them had been named  _ Warriors of Light _ after the confrontation with the Ultima Weapon - which, incidentally, was around the time Trin took the lead. And over the subsequent moons, as the remainder of their current roster had joined the ranks, they, too, had ascended to the title of "Warrior of Light"... and evermore did the requests keep pouring in.

Working so closely with the Scions and now the Crystal Braves, there was a lot to keep track of, both internally and when interfacing with others. Although she served a combat role as well, Trin was never at rest, even while within the Waking Sands - trotting between her office and the others' with determination, tail held high even after the twelfth hour of work.

It was  _ utterly exhausting _ .

Minfilia was the first one to notice. Instead of simply welcoming Trin into her office as Alphinaud did his, she would always ensure that she would have tea and cakes set out for the miqo'te on her arrival. Maybe it was a small gesture, but Trin appreciated it - moreso as time went by. Of course Minfilia's assistance had been constant throughout the entire time, but her thought to comfort even the most undaunted of the Warriors of Light…

Trin found her feet making their way to Minfilia's office even when there was nothing to ask for - just to talk about her day; to ask Minfilia how hers went. Minfilia seemed happy with the arrangement too, her pretty face filling with an enthusiastic beam as she saw it was Trin who had come to see her. It wasn't that the rest of their companions were not good company, simply… simply…

Trin struggled to put a finger on it, at first. Was she really so simple to please as to be bribed into the office of the first person to ply her with steeped leaves and a smile? But no, it wasn't  _ just _ that, was it? It was the way Minfilia seemed to  _ understand _ her - to understand why she'd chosen to lead the Eidolons, and how they always came first. To understand the priorities she placed before the company: pursuit of good over all else, and preservation of life over that, wherever possible. To understand what it was to be  _ leader _ ; to help others with their problems, and to ignore one's own.

But no; for all those were wonderfully lofty things to bond over, that wasn't what made Trin realise what she had to do. What made Trin realise what she had to  _ do _ was when she awoke one night at three bells gone mid-night, body flushed and mind racing with thoughts of  _ her _ . Of her face, bright and smiling; her soft hair, her blushed cheeks, her slender shoulders and toned… toned...

...suddenly, everything made  _ so much more sense _ .

Never one to approach a task with anything other than the very same alacrity their company had been named for, she set about making her plan.

\--

It had been a  _ wonderful _ day and, in all honesty, Y'Trinity couldn't believe her luck with how well it had ended.

She'd taken a risk - she hadn't actually  _ mentioned _ it was a date before they began, but she felt as though Minfilia had caught on quickly. After all, how many "personal errands" had she been asked to attend in the last few moons? Probably about the same number as Trin had; in other words,  _ none whatsoever _ . It was blatant enough how this was intended. A hike to a peaceful hillside with exposed rock-faces - Trin picked out flowers from the tufted grass while Minfilia pointed out deposits of lightly coloured quartz. They chatted about how little they got to indulge what had become  _ hobbies _ rather than  _ livelihoods _ since the founding of their respective organisations, and Minfilia even taught Trin how to prise some of the dull crystals from the rockface.

They stopped for lunch - a picnic Trin had made herself, to Minfilia's pleasure - and then headed home. Trin was just going to go straight back to her office to pick up all the messages she'd no doubt missed while they were out, but Minfilia gently took her arm.

"Trinity," she said, smiling softly. "Thank you for today. I didn't realise how  _ tense _ I'd been until after you got me out in the sunlight!"   
"It's really no problem!" Her cheeks flushed at  _ Trinity _ . Minfilia was being so sweet with her… "Thank you for teaching me to pick out crystals. If I find anything interesting in future, I'll be sure to show you!"   
Minfilia nodded, beaming. Her face was so  _ pretty _ when she was happy like this - Trin saw her all too often with her brow furrowed or her smile tired and forced. This was different.

Suddenly Minfilia bent down; Trin slowly processed that her lips were against her cheek.

She stood up again; Trin stared at her. "So… it's okay that this was… a date?"   
Minfilia laughed softly. "I'm glad to hear you say it in so many words! I didn't wish to make any undue assumptions…"   
"No, please! Assume away! I just really-- really like you," Trin rambled. "And-- if you want to do this again, some time, when we both can, then I'd really like that too…"   
Minfilia leaned back some, examining Trin's face, but Trin could see there was a blush shining through on  _ her _ cheeks too. "Well, in that case, how about this?"

Her lips were soft, and sweet, and they were  _ pressed against Trin's and they were kissing and  _ her ears pressed back in humbled admiration, Trin stood on tip-toes to lean into the kiss. Minfilia's distinctive perfume filled her senses and she breathed deep; without thinking, her strong arms came up to embrace Minfilia's slender neck, her tail swaying with appreciation.

"So, if I might ask," Minfilia said, "does this mean we are  _ dating _ , in the plural?"   
"Yes," said Trin, not bothering to hide the glee in her voice. "Yes it does!"

Today had been a  _ very good day indeed _ .

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not be a second chapter to this at some point; it may or may not contain smut.
> 
> Originally the second chapter was planned, but to be completely honest I'm pretty unhappy with how the first one turned out and I'm not confident the second one would be much better.
> 
> If you'd read it anyway, please let me know - if there's audience for it then I'll produce it.


End file.
